


Adoration

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey adores Donnie, but he also likes to tease Donnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

 

“Mikey, you have been staring me for the last hour, is there something on my face?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it, where?”

“Cute, everywhere, oh wait, a bit of gorgeous there.” he said, pointing at Donnie’s eyes and Donnie blushed and laughed. 

“Thank you.” Donnie muttered and went back to his reading but could still feel Mikey’s eyes on him. “Mikey.”

“I can’t help it.” Mikey said and grinned. “You’re adorable, I adore you.”

“That’s doing nothing for my masculinity.” 

“I don’t care if you’re male or female.”

“Masculine and feminine aren’t the same as male or female.” Donnie said, frowning at Mikey. 

“Yeah whatever, I don’t care if you’re a girl or a guy, although if you had a vagina we could have amazingly cute and adorable, smart, funny babies.” Donnie grinned.

“I’m very happy just having a penis thank you and I’m sure you’re also very happy with that arrangement.” Donnie flirted. 

“Donatello.” his father’s voice said from behind him making him jump. 

“I’m so sorry father, I didn’t see you there.” Donnie said, not believing what he had said in front of his brother. “I have to, do some...stuff.” Donnie said and left the room and once he had Master Splinter and Mikey began laughing. 

“Oh my god, thanks Master Splinter, that was so worth it.”

“You are welcome my son.” the old rat said, laughing. 


End file.
